My own Breaking Dawn
by legallygwen
Summary: Yes I know that BD sucked, so here is my own.... first lemons normal pairings, and everyone is as they should be...Bella's still human. For future refrence I won't say this again; I don't own Twilight or anything like it. Just this idea.
1. truth or Dare With Emmett

Truth or Dare with Emmett, Edward, and Bella

The three of us were left alone for a week so Edward brought me to the Cullen's place. I told Charlie that Alice was there and Edward went with the rest of his family for a camping trip.

"Hey Emmett…. Um just a question…. Why didn't you go with the others?" I asked a few hours after I arrived. Edward was sitting next to me on the couch when Emmett came from upstairs.

"I just felt like it." Emmett spat. Edward scoffed.

"He's fighting with Rose over something stupid." Edward chuckled. Emmett smacked Edward in the arm and I figured it would have hurt if Edward's skin weren't made of marble.

"Edward, be nice." I giggled. Edward kissed the top of my head and Emmett gagged.

"God could you guys not make out in front of me ever." Edward and I glared at him.

"Have you got something better to do, Emmett?" I challenged.

"NO." Edward quickly interrupted.

"Why not Ed? We do it all the time." Emmett smirked.

"We don't when Bella is here." If Edward could, his glared would burn a hole in Emmett's head.

"Well, she's going to be a part of our family soon. She should get used to us soon enough." Emmett protested without faulting from Edward's glare.

"Whatever you two are talking about, I want to know!" I interrupted.

"Edward doesn't want you to play with us." Emmett chuckled.

" Play what exactly?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Truth or dare." Edward whispered in his dark voice. I thought about what the Cullen would be doing playing truth or dare, but if you have to live forever without sleep, I guess games are the way to pass time.

"Sure, I haven't played that game since a sleep over with the girls in my class in Phoenix." I smiled. Edward just sighed.

"Behave Emmett or I will kill you." Edward ordered. Emmett grinned and moved to the floor. Edward followed suit and pulled me with him.

"Explain the rules dear brother." Emmett told Edward.

"Fine." Edward spat at him and turned to me. "You can only use three truths and cannot use two of the in a row. I decide the limits because you are mine. Got that Em?" Edward ordered.

"Hey that that ones not a rule. We stick to original rules Ed. So who's starting?" Emmett scoffed.

"I will." Edward stated sharply turning to me. " Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I guess." I felt excited and scared at what Edward would send my way. He already knew everything there was about me fro the weeks of questions after I first figured out his secret. Edward pulled out my favorite half smile while Emmett smiled slyly.

"What do you really dream about when you won't tell me?" Shit.

"Next." I answered almost automatically.

"There is no passing." Emmett laughed.

"Damn. You should add that to the rules." My face flushed. "I dream about you stupid." I shot at Edward.

"Yes, but what about him?" Emmett tugged on my hair.

"That wasn't the question. So, is it my turn?" I retaliated. Edward looked surprised at my ability to find loopholes.

"She plays to win, Ed. Yes, it is your turn."

"Emmett, truth or dare?" I smiled.

"Truth." Emmett answered to my surprise.

"Umm… well… why are you and Rose fighting?"

"She is being selfish because she wants to skip your wedding. I didn't want to cause I want to be there for you guys. She doesn't because she is jealous of you." Emmett admitted sheepishly.

"Why does everyone tell me that? What the hell does she have to be jealous about?" I shouted.

"That can be your next truth question, but it's my turn. Edward, truth or dare?" Emmett turned to look at my fiancée, whose body stiffened at the sudden attention.

"Shit, Em, you can't ask me to do either of those things. Please." Edward managed.

"Yes, I can. Rules are rules." Emmett was trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Damn it! Dare, Em, I'm going to kill you." Edward was pissed now.

"Show Bella." Was all Emmett said.

"Show me what?" I looked back and forwarth between the two vampires.

"Emmett, please." Edward crocked. "You know how pissed she'd be."

"Maybe not. After all we are technically men." Emmett was laughing now.

"Shit." Edward got up and was at the DVDs in an instant. He pulled one out of the thousands and placed it in the DVD player. "Sorry." He whispered at me. The glow of the TV caused my eyes to adjust.

On the screen was my bathroom with me in it. I was showering and you could clearly see me naked.

"OH MY GOD!" I gasped. "Edward!" I squeaked. I felt my face flush red.

"I am only a man." Edward wouldn't meet my eyes and Emmett was rolling on the ground in laughter. Edward quickly turned it off and returned the DVD to the shelf.

"Now its my turn." Edward said darkly as he sat next to me.

"Yes, here is the Edward I know and love." Emmett wasn't laughing anymore.

"Emmett, you have to dare. So here it is. Go upstairs and put on the outfit Alice bought for you last year." Edward's eyes were different from how I was used to but I had seen him like this before. Emmett was gone in a flash but I could hear him moving things upstairs.

"So when did you record that?" I blushed as I asked Edward.

"Just after we got back from Italy. I didn't like it when you were with Jacob so I needed to see you so when you came home and I made you shower his smell off of you, I recorded it. Bella, I'm so sorry." Inside I was overwhelmed. Edward had a video of me in the shower. He saw me in a sexual way! YAY!

"It's alright but next time, make a video of me in clothes." I giggled and cuddled into his chest. Just then, Emmett was standing in the doorway wearing the most insane thing I had ever seen. It was a pair of tight pick shorts with a bunny tail, with matching ears, and no shirt. I burst out laughing the second I saw it and Edward looked pleased with his work.

"Laugh while you can, Bro, I've got more up my sleeves." Emmett returned to his spot in our triangle.

"Edward, truth or dare?" Emmett questioned.

"I think I'll take your little truth Em." Edward challenged.

"Why won't you sleep with Bella before you marry her? Besides the whole human, vampire thing." Emmett's eyes meet mine.

"How I was raised Em. You're not as old as me. I was raised not to sleep with someone without marring them." Edward answered without hesitation.

"Yea, but Carlisle was too but he and Esme got it on about a month before they were married." Emmett continued their argument.

"Ew…" I giggled. Edward held me closer.

"Well, Carlisle waited longer than I did." Edward sighed like he had made this argument a million times.

"Sure, I think you're just a scared little virgin boy." Emmett mocked causing Edward to let go of me and jump on top of Emmett growling.

"Edward, please stop." I begged. I knew how to get what I wanted from Edward and begging was one.

"Fine." Edward was off Emmett and back at my side in the blink of an eye.

"Your turn Edward." I sighed as I glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight but I was wired.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" I was beginning to feel left out but I decided since I didn't want to do any one of their dares.

"Dare."

" Go rip Rose's favorite outfit to shreds." Edward ordered.

"Do you know how much trouble that will get me in?" Emmett yelled. Edward just sat there. Emmett stormed upstairs and I could feel Edward's chest move as he chuckled.

"That was mean, Edward. That will destroy someone else's property. Rose will be really upset." I scolded.

"Don't worry Esme will fix it when they get home." Edward reassured me and pulled my face u to kiss my sulking lips.

"I told you guys not to do that in front of me." Emmett growled when he returned to the room.

"Don't whine. Its your turn." I hurried to avoid another fight. That was one truth for me, one for Emmett, and none for Edward.

"Bella," Shit. This one had to be a dare. " You have to dare." Emmett's voice was mocking.

"Shut up. Dare me." I rolled my eyes.

"I dare you to take off your shirt and pants." Emmett's tone was as serious as serious can be. Oh my god! I wasn't wearing underwear. I had brought my clothes to wash because I had no clean underwear and I figured that I could go one night without underwear. Oh the irony.

"That seems like more than one Emmett. I'll do one or the other but not both." I tried to cover for myself hoping he'd make me just remove my shirt.

"Fine, Edward you pick. Pants or shirt?" Emmett challenged me. I grabbed Edward's hand that rested on my hip and pushed it to my shirt and tugged on it to signal him to remove my shirt. He took the hint and pulled my baby blue shirt of quickly to reveal a matching blue bra. Edward loves me in blue.

"Don't you dare rip my shirt up either." I pointed at Emmett.

"Deal. Your turn." Emmett was eyeing me skeptically.

"Fine, Edward, truth or dare." I shivered at Edward's ice, cold touch on my bare stomach.

"Truth." He seemed pleased at his effect on me.

"What are you thinking right now?" I managed to let the word escape from my lips while Edward traced unreadable shapes into my skin.

"How much I want to jump you right now. You can't imagine how you look to me right now. And even if he tries to hide it, Emmett too." Edward placed his lips on my shoulder and I let out a soft moan.

"Hey, hey none of that. Not until the sunrises. That's when the game ends and then you can do whatever you want. And I'm so not thinking that."

"Sure your not, Emmett." Edward tapped his forehead as his hand caressed my left breast. "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I whispered. Emmett gagged quietly in a part of my mind.

"What were you thinking the first time you saw us?" Edward questioned. "Don't worry, love, I didn't forget that you already told me this but Emmett was wondering."

"I saw you all sitting in the lunch room on my first day at school. You were all sitting alone yet together. You were different from each other but you all looked alike. I didn't understand. But after Alice stood up and left I noticed something. You, Emmett, were built, while Edward was smaller. Rose and Jasper were both blonde and you were all breathtakingly perfect. Then all too soon lunch was over. Then I went off to bio where Edward was waiting with the most evil look I had ever gotten." I explained to Emmett with a light smile. Edward flinched at the memory.

"Wow. That's really cool. You noticed all of us?" Emmett gaped at me.

"Yep, until Edward started watching me. Then I started look at my food while Jessica laughed at me." I smiled.

"That's cool." Emmett was looking at me in total surprise like I was more observant than he thought. Edward let out a low growl that I wouldn't have been able to hear if I wasn't pressed up against his chest.

"So Emmett truth or dare?" I met his eyes playfully,

"You're going to be a frightening little monster, you know that right. Truth." Emmett was smiling and Edward's hands moved lower, causing me to gasp slightly. "And if it's if you are grossing me out then yes."

"Tell me why you pick fights with every one."

"Well, at first it was the boys but I figured something out."

"Emmett, she's only been here for a short time. Don't tell her that. I don't think her gentle ears can handle it." Edward warned.

"I think I can figure it out. You figure out that when you fought the girls you could feel them up. That's just sick Emmett." I snapped.

"Only as sick as the fact that you didn't need to think about it to figure it out." Emmett returned. An eternity of fighting with him would be fun.

"Oh shut up. I got worse when I was with the pack. You have no idea what idiots are capable of telling you when they don't seem to realize that you're a girl." I laughed. Edward gripped me closer and I knew it was to keep himself from going to La Push and killing the idiots I was talking about.

"My turn." Emmett laughed to break the tension. "Edward, your dare."

"Yes, yes it is." Edward met my eyes and smiled.

"You take off a piece of Bella's clothing that you want to remove most." This entire game was like Emmett trying to make Edward and me push our limits. Edward just chuckled and began unbuttoning me pants.

"Edward don't." I whimpered. He didn't stop. The zipper was pushed down and Edward slowly slipped down my pants. I quickly moved my hands to cover myself. Edward didn't look at me because I'm sure Emmett was giving him all the details.

"My turn." Edward was still gripping my pants in his right hand. "Bella, truth or dare." I thought for a second. My last one was a truth and that means I had to pick dare, and that meant I had one left. Emmett was the same as me but Edward had two truths left and it was only about 12:30 AM. Four and a half hours before sunrise.

"Dare." I sighed and didn't look at Edward once.

"Stop covering yourself." He ordered.

"Not a chance. I'd do that if I was in a room alone with you but never in front of your pervert brother." With that Edward's mouth was at my ear whispering.

"Please Bella. Don't make me move it for you." I felt his breath moving the hair around my neck, and the hand drift from my stomach to my left hand to gently rub it.

"Damn it, Edward Cullen." I moaned and I moved my hand to the floor. I stared at the black TV with a red, hot face.

"My turn?" I whispered.

"Yep. You know, Ed, I like this game a lot more than with the family. No one else turns that color. Maybe you should stay human for a little longer. The others would love this." Emmett was cracking up now.

"Shut up, Emmett. The others aren't going tot know about this or I'll kill you." Edward's voice was filled with anger and something I had never heard.

"Okay… um… Emmett your dare." I thought about what I would ask him to do.

"That it is." Emmett gasped between laughs.

"I dare to you to end this game right now before we kill Edward's little virtues." I tried but knew I would fail.

"Can't do that Bells. Rules are rules. Edward's virtues are being put to the test. And I see yours are too. Good luck with that." Emmett stopped laughing and sat back up and placed his hand on my knee in a supportive gesture.

"Then, I've got nothing. Any ideas Edward?" I looked up at Edward who was staring at me with a look I had never seen him give.

"Yea, Emmett, I dare you to put the game on pause for, I don't know, an hour or so. Just leave go anywhere." He mumbled in a rush never taking his eyes off of me.

"Deal." Emmett was gone and the word filled the darkness. So there we were, me dressed only in a bra and Edward's arms. God help me.

"Now what?" I whispered. Edward stood and swung me bridal style into his arms. "Edward!" I cried.

"Shh…" He pressed his mouth to mine. I felt the stairs going away beneath us as Edward carried me to his bedroom without breaking the kiss. His tongue danced on mine and I pulled him as close as I could get him and just tasted him. He placed me gently on the new bed that he bought us.

He hovered over me and his lips moved down my jaw, between my breasts, then my stomach, he kept going lower till I felt his tongue where I always wanted it. His cool tongue contrasted with my natural body heat but I needed it.

"Does this mean you've agreed to my deal?" I teased pulling at his shirt. He slipped out of his clothes before I even had time to breathe.

"Shut up Bella." Edward growled. I stopped talking. He kept digging his tongue in harder and faster. If he kept going like this I would burst.

"Edward!" I screamed. The orgasm hit me as Edward's hands gripped my breast and hips.

"Bella," He sighed and I gripped the sheets in the dark. "Shit." He moved himself from my legs to my chest again. **(AN: I know he doesn't cuss but hey maybe there's a side of Edward we never knew...)**

"Edward, please…" I gasped. In the dark I could see his body struggling as he tried to decide if he was strong enough to so what he was doing. "You are strong enough! Just please!" I cried as I tangled my hands in his curly hair. I knew it didn't hurt, I just needed to do grab onto him.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you." He sucked on my nipple and I threw my head back in pleasure.

"Then… why the hell…did you send Emmett… away and bring…me up here?" I gasped. Edward looked up at me and pulled my hands from his hair. I thought he was going to leave me lying there alone in the night but instead he pulled my face to face his waist.

"That is why Bella. You're pushing me over the edge. I don't want to hurt you Bella, but I can't hold back." I moved my gaze his erection to his face.

"Then don't." Edward's hands gripped mine and pushed them above my head. "Don't hold back, please Edward. I need you. Please." I begged. I told you I know how to get what I wanted. This was just another thing I wanted.

"I love you, Bella." Edward whispered as he entered. I hadn't braced myself for the sudden pain of losing my virginity. All the teachers in every health class I had ever taken had said it would hurt but it was still a surprise.

My body felt like it was breaking but the pain was almost instantly replaced with insane pleasure. I gripped Edward's hand as hard as my human strength would allow me to. I screamed his name as the next climax hit.

"I'm sorry Bella! Shit!" Edward groaned in the sexiest thing I had ever heard. The venom I knew had replaced everything he had rushed inside of me. I didn't protest because it felt so good. Edward moaned as we collapsed on the bed.

"Oh my God!" I breathed. Edward didn't stop moving like I did though. He moved his mouth back to my pleasure spot. "What are you doing?" I moaned.

"Venom has to be sucked out." Edward smiled at my questions. I could feel his lips at my entrance and I cried out in pleasure.

"Please don't stop." I arched my back and whimpered. If at all possible, the venom felt better coming out than it did going in. "Edward!"

"There it's gone." He swallowed. And pulled the blankets up around me and smiled. "Emmett will be back soon and we aren't done with our game." He joked as he held up my destroyed bra.

"Look what you did to it! Now I have to go get another one! Why can't you stop causing me to spend money unnecessarily?" I giggled.

"I did see this a necessary. I was losing control, any longer and I would have jumped you down stairs, love." Edward kissed the top of my head and disappeared from m view. He was back within a minute with one of my bras from my bag and some PJ's. I dressed quickly blushing at Edward's very sexy stares.

"Edward, how about I dare you right now?" I tried to play sexy.

"Nope, its not your turn. It's Emmett's." Edward chuckled and hurried to grab me. "Close your eyes." He ordered.

"You know I can walk down stairs." I protested closing my eyes in the process knowing I'd lose this battle.

"You would fall, Bella. We all know you would." Edward hurried me downstairs and sat me on the couch. "Emmett," he called.

"Yes, brother?" Emmett returned to the living room and was on the couch next to me, in a second.

"Shall we continue?" Edward raised his eyebrow.

"More? Edward, I am human, you should pace the Cullen games with me just yet…." I shrugged. Emmett laughed at my reaction.

"Yes, Ed. It is three in the morning and there is always tomorrow and the next day, and the next day for a week.

"Shit." I sighed. "Does that mean I shouldn't wear bras all week? Cause I don't like having to shop with Alice every week." Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry, love, the next game will be better." He chuckled.

"Better how?" My voice barely came out.

"It's a game Alice invented. She mixed spin the bottle, hide and seek, and truth or dare. It's called The Cullen Game. It's quite fun to play with Alice and Edward. You'll love it. But it'll be even better when your one of us." Emmett mocked me and Edward smacked him upside the head.

Dear God, what have I gotten myself into?


	2. The Cullen Game

The rest of the family came home right on time. I had suffered through my insane hell week with Emmett and I was happy to see Alice again. Edward placed his hand around my waist while we waited at the bottom of the stairs for his (soon to our) family to walk through the door.

"Emmett, if you tell them what we played then I'll beat the hell out of you." Edward mumbled to his brother.

"Edward be nice." I ordered. I heard a car door slam and my heartbeat increased. Alice was the first to enter the house and she grabbed me and hugged me tightly. Emmett was at Rose's side in the blink of an eye.

"So, I see you and Edward had fun this week." Alice giggled releasing me. Edward glared down at her and I blushed from my toes to my roots.

"What kind of fun did you have?" Jasper laughed. I ignored all the questions and glanced at Emmett and Rose. Emmett was apologizing to Rose. I don't know about what. The fight over me, or the outfit she wouldn't find upstairs.

"I also see that Emmett coned you into playing my game!" Alice smiled and everyone who wasn't there or physic gasped.

"Um… well… Edward a little help here." I laughed nervously. All Edward do was look sheepish. Stupid, unreliable vampire.

"We are so playing tonight!" Rose was definitely planning something.

"No we are not." Esme played the motherly role. Yay! "Charlie will be very upset if we hold his only daughter here any longer." Oh… is that it?

"He won't mind as long as I ask! He loves me!" Alice responded. I decided to just give up.

"Edward… why not?" I sighed causing Alice to sequel and hug me again.

THAT NIGHT

"Hey, Jazz, get the bottles out of the kitchen." Alice asked Jasper. I can't believe she calls him Jazz. It's cute!

"Sure thing." Jasper was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Bottles?" I asked. I though spin the bottle needed one bottle, but Alice might have changed the rules.

"Yep. We've never played with a human so we thought that we'd get you drunk. You don't relax like we do so we thought we'd fix that." Alice nodded towards Edward and the others who just stared at the ground.

"Were you in on this Edward?!" This surprised me and excited me.

"Sorry, love, Alice was going to do it any way. I just thought that I'd play along." With that Jasper was back and he joined our circle. Edward gripped my hand and handed me one of the bottles. It took me about 2 minutes to chug the stupid thing but I got it down. It was regular strawberry wine so I was fine with it.

"So, I'll explain the rules. You see you spin the bottle and who ever it lands on is 'it'. Then we all hide around the house. Edward has to keep his mind to himself and I'm not allowed to play that part. None of can breathe either so we can't smell each other. The person who is 'it' has to find all the others. The first one to get found has to do a dare and the one other person gets to choose truth or dare, that is given to by the person who is 'it'. Bella, you are the main player because you are going to drink all five of these bottles. We thought it'd be fun with our drunk princess seeking us." Alice smiled while I looked at Edward skeptically.

"Wow, you really thought about this Alice." I tried to act calm and the wine was sure helping me with that. "Let's get this over with." I placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it while Edward opened the second bottle for me. I drank as quickly as I could but the bottle still finished spinning before I finished my wine. I looked at whom the bottle pointed at. Esme.

"Oh, Alice didn't mention that Carlisle and Esme are our wild cards. They don't like to play with us so if the bottle points to them they get to pick who the want to be 'it'." Emmett admitted.

Esme and Carlisle stood up and whispered to each other and then pointed to Emmett.

"Sorry, dear, but you started all of this. We think it is best that you reap what you sew." Esme told him. Edward lifted me into his arms and we were gone.

"Damn Edward, don't do that without warning a girl." I sighed as we landed in the garage. I looked around. "This is your big hiding spot?" I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"You are drunk, love." He whispered.

"And whose fault is that?" I whispered back. All he did was silence me with his lips. I don't know how we long we ended up making out there but when I opened my eyes, we were back in the living room.

"So, Jasper, your dare is… to not make physical contact with Alice for a month." Wow. That's horrible. I looked at Alice who wasn't reacting cause I figured she had known what was going to happen. Jasper sighed and nodded.

"Now, who will be next?" Emmett glanced around the circle. "Rose, truth or dare?" he looked at his wife.

"Truth." She met his eyes with lust. Jasper and Edward gagged at the same time.

"Keep it to yourself, Rose." Jasper said.

"Ditto." Edward took me off of his lap and placed me on the floor, and handed me another bottle.

"Tell Bella, the real reason your mad at her." I was surprised that Emmett would do something to help me.

"Because she can be human and have kids, grow old, be happy, and be normal. That is something I can never have even though it is one of the only things I want.' Rose met my eyes. I had a feeling that if she could blush she would be beat red.

"Okay, my turn to spin," Jasper grabbed the bottle and spun it with impossible speed. I finished my third bottle as the first slowly reached me. Edward pulled me to my feet I wobbled a little and that made me tip forward. As always, Edward caught me with a look that questioned my sanity.

"I'm fine. I don't want to ruin Alice's game." I looked around the room and everyone was gone. "This will be interesting. Edward you go hide too." I kissed him quickly and shooed him away.

TWO HOURS LATER

All the bottles were empty and I was fully drunk. Esme had made me some uneatable snacks to subside the wine. I ate them laughing the whole way. I don't know what was so funny but every time someone spoke I cracked up. Jasper was eyeing me with disgust and Edward was growling at him.

It was now Jasper's turn and he found Edward first.

"Edward, I dare you to let Bella spend the night at Jacob Black's house." Jasper was serious and this stopped my laughing.

"No." Edward shot. I felt the low growl in his chest.

"Edward, the rules are you have no choice you have to do the dare or shave your head." Carlisle reminded him. I didn't know this. Way to explain the rules to me fully, Alice. I ran my hands through Edward's hair and made a sad face.

"Fine, but Bella doesn't want to go there and doesn't have to." Edward ran a hand down my spine and I started laughing again.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Jasper asked me and I was so distracted I didn't realize that I should have said truth.

"D…da…DARE!" I laughed. I was surviving the game because I didn't have to speck or I would have laughed myself out.

"I dare you to spend the night at Jacob Black's house. Tonight." I glanced at the clock and it read 8 PM. We stared playing at 6 PM. Wow. Alice pulled me to my feet and up the stairs. She handed me a bunch of new clothes I'm guessing she bought me when she was gone. I was too drunk to bitch her out about this so I just fell onto her bed. She took all the clothes and threw all but one outfit.

Before I knew it I was dressed in a mini skirt and blue tube top, which earned a look from Edward that made me wish that I could spend the night with him instead.

"No, no, no, no. None of that. This dare has to go on or your little girl will have to go bald." Jasper pushed Edward's head backwards, blocking my view of that fabulous look.

"Just give her the phone." Rose giggled. She had to be enjoying this. Someone handed me one of their sliver phones and I dialed Jake's number.

"Hello?" Billy answered the phone.

"Hey, Billy…" laugh, "Is Jake…" laugh, "home?" I asked.

"Um…yea, he just got back actually." Billy's voice was questioning but I heard him call Jake into the room.

"Hello?" Jake's rough voice calmed me down slightly.

"Jake..." laugh, "Do you mind if I stay over tonight?" Laugh.

"Bella? Why?" Jake sounded worried. I looked around for help. Alice handed my a piece of paper with an excuse written on it.

"I was hanging…" laugh. "Out with Angela," laugh. "And she invited a bunch of friends over…" laugh. "And we got really drunk…" laugh. "I don't want Charlie to see me like this…" laugh. "I need a place to stay."

"Why not ask your fiancée?" Jake was still bitter.

"They're… out camping." I made up. Alice didn't give me an answer to that. "Please Jake, I need you." I busted out a huge laughing fit.

"Where are you?" Jake sighed, giving up. I looked at Alice who mouthed something.

"Angela's." I gasped for breath. How were we going to get me there?

"I'll be there as fast as I can." Then he hung up. Someone took the phone back.

"Bella, take the Volvo and get to Angela's as fast as you can." Edward handed me the keys.

"You want her to drive drunk?" Emmett was shocked and so was I, for that matter.

"That's right. Shit how will we get her there without him smelling us?" Edward's eyes lit up with an idea. "The Volvo is mine so just tell him I dropped you off and ran from there. He'll believe it if you lay it on real thick. Just play the little drunk girl you are." He kissed the top of my head lightly and pulled me into his arms.

"Too bad I can't see what's going to happen any more, this would be fun." Alice grimaced.

"Too bad, Alice, your game your problem." Jasper mocked.

"Bye," laugh. "See you guys later." God, remind me never to drink again.

"Ready, love?" Edward asked sweetly.

"To lie to Jacob while drunk? Never." I admitted.

"Good." Edward threw me on his back and ran me to the Volvo. "Time to go."

TO BE CONTINUED!!


	3. A Night With Jake

The Night at Jacob Black's

Edward dropped me off at Angela's within two minutes. He turned on the A/C full blast and rolled down all the windows to push his scent out of the car. I was parked outside Angela's for maybe five minutes before Jake appeared in the driver's seat.

"This car stinks." Jake sighed as he eyed me skeptically, I laughed in return.

"Sorry. Eddie doessssn't trust the truck very much. He ssssayssss the Volvo is ssssafer." I was past my giggling fit and on to smiling and talking with a slur.

"I can't believe you Bella. You are the daughter of the chief of police and you get drunk at a friend's house. I never thought I'd see this day. But what is with the windows and A/C?" I tried to stop looking out the window because all the movement was making me sick so I just stared at Jake.

"It was hot outsssside so I turned on the AC but then I got cold ssso I rolled down the windowsss." I lied easily. Apparently being drunk helps that. Good to know. **(An: I have no idea if that's true. I've never gotten drunk in my life thank you very much) **My eyes started to get heavy so I let them drop, but they shot open when I couldn't feel the car seat under me anymore. I looked at Jake quickly and realized he was carrying me.

"Go to sleep Bella. I called Charlie on my way to get you. I told him you came down to see me and got tired and would stay here tonight. Sleep, my love." I did as I was told and closed my eyes. I didn't quite sleep yet and I heard Billy's voice.

"What the hell? Jake, what did you do?" I took that as Jake didn't tell Billy I was coming over.

"She got drunk at a friend's and called me for help so Charlie didn't see her like this. I could leave her." A door opened and I was placed gently on something soft. It must have been Jake's bed because he told me that after the change her got too big for it and had been sleeping on the couch.

"Why didn't she call her vampire boy?" Billy spat. He had put aside his hatred for the Cullens for the battle but was now back to his old self again.

"She had to have. She lied to me saying he was gone because his scent was so strong there, but he left her there. I'll ask her when she wakes up, but please just let her rest she needs it right now.

"Jake, you're only hurting yourself." Billy sighed. I drifted into a dreamless sleep without caring anymore.

Morning

Jake brought me coffee and aspirin first thing when i woke up.

"Thank you." I whispered as I grabbed the very welcome painkillers.

"You should probably never drink again. You called me in a laughing fit and when I got to you, you were just smiling and slurring. Not that I didn't enjoy you laughing like crazy but what if you had driven that car home? Charlie would have had a fit." Jake was whispering to help me.

"Yea, that was a bad idea." I agreed sipping my coffee.

"Tell me what happened and don't lie to me or I will start banging things together." Jake would do it too, damn.

"Fine…. It started about a week ago… Emmett, Edward and I were playing truth or dare. That lasted until the rest of the family came home yesterday. Then we started paying a game that Alice invented and they decided to get me drunk to see what happened." I heard Jake growl and flicked his head.

"What was that for?!" He yelled. I grabbed my head and pulled a pillow over my head.

"Let me finish… as I was saying, the game was a mix of truth and dare and a few other stupid games. Edward's dare was to let me stay the night here and mine was to stay here. Edward dropped me off and is probably pacing at his house right now begging to break the treaty to come get me." I laid back down and closed my eyes.

"Whatever. Crazy leeches. Go back to sleep Bella." I did not thinking of what would happen when I woke up or how much I had hurt Jake for this stupid stunt.


	4. Bella's Hang Over

Edward's POV

I wanted for my love to return home. I paced in my living room tapped into Alice's mind, waiting for a vision of Bella to appear. Alice was fidgeting with a game controller trying to beat her husband at a fighting game. She was.

Jasper was losing horribly while Emmett mocked him from the floor. Rose was rolling her eyes at the family while Mom and Dad were upstairs in Dad's office reading out loud together.

"Ed, calm down. I'm sure Bella is fine. We all know Jake wouldn't hurt her, ever." Emmett laughed. I stuck my tongue out like a child and continued my waiting.

"Did you seriously do that? Bella has been rubbing off on you." Rose sighed and disappeared to go upstairs and try on clothes. I had even quickly thought of a come back of telling her that that was the entire rubbing we had done but I didn't have the chance to. Still Alice saw it and paused the game.

"Ha! That's great! Go Edward!" Her musical voice rose and fell with every laugh. Jasper was upset with the fact that Alice had paused the game but began to wonder about what she was laughing about.

"Ed, what's so funny?" Emmett beat Jasper to the question.

"He had a comeback to Rose's comment but didn't get to use it." Alice answered. My phone vibrated in my pocket. The caller ID read Charlie. I answered it.

"Hello, Edward?" Charlie's voice was confused.

"Yes, Charlie what's wrong?" I questioned thinking that something had happened with Bella.

"Why on earth did I get a call from Alice saying she was staying with her and then not too long after get a call from Jake saying she was staying over there?" I knew everyone could hear him and I glanced at Alice then at the clock. 10 AM and nothing from Bella.

"Last night Bella heard that Jacob was home so she went to see him and I guess she got tired and fell asleep." I lied.

"Well, I'm very surprised you even let her go. You two aren't on the best of terms." Alice's thoughts screamed in my head.

_I TOLD HIM YOU WERE STILL CAMPING WITH JAZZ AND EMMETT!!_

"Well, sir, I'm not even home at the moment. I'm still out camping with my brothers. Rose, Esme, and Carlisle came home yesterday. We will be home tonight. Alice told me where Bella was this morning." Spending so much time with humans has trained me to lie without even thinking too much about it.

_Good one Ed._ Emmett smirked. I picked Wuthering Heights (Bella left it on the piano) and tossed it at Emmett's head. He caught it still smiling. Jasper laughed too quiet for Charlie to hear over the phone.

"Oh well, then. Never mind and have fun then." He hung up quickly, allowing my siblings to bust out laughing.

Bella's POV

The sun hit my eyes painfully and I moaned at its contact with my eyes.

"Bella?" Jake whispered.

"Go away!" I mumbled.

"Come on Hun, we have to get you coffee, aspirin, and a hot shower." Jake's voice had a smile and I rolled over to see him sitting on the floor with cup and a bottle to Tylenol. He stood and handed me the cup and two Tylenol. I downed them both quickly. He pulled the blanket off of me and lifted me into him arms.

"Put me down!" I yelped immediately regretting it.

"You are hung over and I am trying to help you so you may return to your damn leech." He continued to whisper. I stopped squirming and let him place me gently in his bathtub.

"How do you know how to care for people who are hung over?" I asked.

"I do spend my time with Paul." Jake answered and started to unbutton my denim skirt. I slapped his hand away. "Bella, stop being difficult and let me get you out of your clothes because if I turn the shower on now you will have to go back naked." I groaned in protest but let him help me. Soon my skirt and shirt were in a pile on the floor. I blushed severely as Jake's warm hands gently touched me.

"This is embarrassing I could have taken a shower myself." I whispered. Jake's hand reached my stomach while the other turned the water on a warm that matched his skin.

"Where did you get these bruises?" He asked eyeing the purple bruises all over my body.

"Umm…" I thought of a good enough lie. "You can't expect me to remember all off my bruises." I remembered the conversation we had at the movies while Mike was sick in the restroom. Jake's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Holy Shit!" He yelled. My hands shot up to cover my ears. "The last time you said that you had gotten the mark from a leech! He gave you these didn't he?" Jake's voice got lower but still as sharp as if he were yelling at me.

"Jake please…" I trailed off.

"That bloodsucker! I'll kill him! How?"

"Jake, don't you dare threaten him! He didn't do anything wrong." I argued.

"Isabella Marie Swan, tell me how you got these bruises." I sighed and turned my head to the side not meeting his eyes as I fidgeted with the lace on my pink bra.

"His skin is made of living marble." I managed. Jake's hands snapped away from my body as he looked at me wit disgust. "Oh don't even Jake. He is my fiancé." I justified.

"It's necrophilia." He whispered.

"Then that makes him a pedophile." I had never really thought about it till just then I would have to tell him that later. "So you said you spend time with Paul, I thought you didn't like him." I quickly changed the subject. Jake sighed and accepted the fact that I wasn't going to talk about Edward right now.

"He imprinted on my sister."

"What? Rachel? That must be weird." He had once told me that his other sister had kids and was happily married. I couldn't believe she would leave her husband for PAUL. I hid a laugh. If Rachel and Paul were sleeping together then if Jake went wolf at the same time as Paul then Jake would know.

"Yeah. It is." We sat and talked like that until my head stopped hurting and I felt better. Jake handed me a towel.

"Great thinking Jake now the water on my underwear will soak into my clothes." I joked.

"You could take them off." Jake offered.

"No thank you. I'm not even going to let you come with me to get home. If Edward saw this you wouldn't have to worry about me becoming a vampire to break the treaty. He would do it right then and there."

"I think I liked it better when you were hung over."


	5. Returning Home

Returning to The Cullens

"Thanks, Jake. And I'm glad your home. I'll see you later." I kissed him and Billy on the cheek as I left Jake's house. I climbed into the Volvo with my underwear bleeding water onto my clothes.

It took me maybe fifteen minutes to arrive back to Edward's side. He practically tore the door off of his beloved car to hug me.

"Never again." Was all he said. I kissed him quickly before Alice pulled me into the house. We all sat in the living room again.

"So what happened?" Emmett asked. Edward growled so quietly that if I weren't sitting in his lap, I would have never heard.

"Nothing really. I feel asleep on the way and I took a shower this morning." I sighed. I don't know what they thought would happen but oh well.

"Boo." Jasper whined.

"But Bella," Rose started. "Why are your clothes wet?"

"Jake threw me in the shower to help me this morning but I refused to let him take my underwear and put it in the dryer," I lied. Go me thinking up an excuse while I drove here.

"Damn. Not as fun as what I was thinking." Emmett was getting bored. I looked over at Alice and she had this confused look.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked. Everyone's attention shifted to my soon to be sister-in-law.

"Bella's future I blurry." Edward chuckled, but I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Maybe I really am a freak. Edward can't hear me, Jane can't torture me, Aro can't read me, and no I'm fading from Alice. Great." I sighed.

"Maybe." Edward was doubtful, but I wouldn't be affected.

"At least I can still feel your emotions. That's got to be some what of a good side." Jasper offered.

"Thanks for that. Now, didn't we have something to do today Alice?" I asked. Her face perked up.

"Oh yeah! Let's go. Final fitting for you and Charlie!" With that we were off with our wedding plans. For some reason I couldn't wait to be bound to Edward in the legal way.

"Oh Edward, Jake said something this morning." I remembered.

"What did Jacob say?" His tone was acceptable.

"He said I was a necrophiliac. Then I thought that makes you a pedophile." I giggled slightly and all the Cullens, except Edward, laughed. Edward grabbed me and kissed me hard then leaned back. Our eyes met quickly and I sighed.

"I know, take a shower, right?" The others slowly left with their lovers.

"You know me so well." Edward picked me up and we were in the shower.

He moved quickly shedding my clothes while I worked at getting rid of his. His hands moved to massage my breasts and I moaned.

"God, Bella…" Edward sighed turning on the water, which I didn't see how he could since his hands were busy. I smirked.

"I thought you didn't believe in God." I said breathlessly. My hands traced his cold body with an eagerness that I had only recently discovered. He slammed me against the tile in the shower and released me breasts, grabbing the lufa, and covering it with my body wash.

He teased me with the lufa enough for me to climax against him. I needed him more than ever now.

"Please Edward!" I cried into his mouth. He didn't hesitate to oblige to my needs. He was rough yet cautious with me like he had been all last week. At some point he carried me into his (our) room with a towel around my body. We slowly got dressed and the Cullens returned.

Edward had only sucked the venom out that first night because he realized that wouldn't change me.

Little did we know it could do other things to me.

**TBC…. lol**


	6. The Wedding Night

The Wedding Night

Everything I put up with Alice for had led up to this night. The wedding was perfect. It was my last time seeing my family and friends before the change. The pack even came. I was so surprised to see them as I walked down the isle.

The reception was beautiful. Alice decorated the Cullen's house for me. It was wonderful. I danced with Charlie, Jacob, Emmett, Carlisle, Phil, my husband (I love the sound of that) Edward, and even Jasper.

Now it was my wedding night. Even though Edward and I had slept together (yes I was the only one who slept but sex just sounds so clinical) about two weeks ago, I was still happy about this night. This would be the first time we slept together as husband and wife.

Our honeymoon spot is beautiful. Edward would have to stay inside most of the time seeing as it's the Bahamas but Edward said he wanted to see me in the sun a few more times before the change. I was dressed in a blue corset and matching boy shorts (chosen by… you guessed it, Alice) and looking at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe I was brave enough to wear this outfit. Guess Edward brought this out. I took a deep breath and stepped into out room.

"Dear Lord," I heard Edward gasp. He was at my side in less than a second and was ravishing my neck. "You are a temptress, my beautiful wife." He ran his hands up and down my sides skipping the place I wanted him most.

"And you my wonderful vampire husband are a tease." I sighed.

"Well, then Mrs. Cullen, let us fix both of our problems." Edward sounded so calm, his voice mocking me.

"Yes, lets." Two can play at this game. He lifted me into his arms and laid me on the bed. Sometimes, vampire speed is so handy.

Edward's hands were everywhere. Over my bare breasts and hips. Wait a second… bare?

"That was quick." I managed one coherent thought until I felt his arousal against my thighs. He thrust into me roughly yet gently and set a seedy rhythm. How I loved this husband of mine.

It didn't take long for me to reach my climax, pulling Edward with me. But he didn't stop. He flipped us over so I was on top and riding him. This position allowed him to hit deeper spots in me that had me climaxing again almost instantly.

"Edward…" All I could say was his name.

"Come on Bella, I know you can go again. Cum for me Bella. Cum with me." Edward grunted. Those words sent us over that wonderful edge for the final time that night.

I collapsed on top of Edward and he pulled out of me and placed my gently on the bed in his arms.

"Sleep now my love. My wife. You need it."

"Love you, Husband."

"I love you too, Mrs. Cullen. Always, forever and for eternity."

"Promise?" My voice was weak with sleep.

He chuckled. "I Promise." And with that I was gone. Sleep overtook me and I felt content.

***4 AM the next morning***

I felt nauseous. I wasn't even fully awake yet and I felt nauseous. I launched myself out of bed and was over the toilet in a matter of less than five seconds.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward's voice was like a whisper to me while I puked my guts out. When I was finished I drank some water and turned to my Adonis.

"I must have eaten too much yesterday and with all my exercise from last night I'm surprised it wasn't sooner." I don't know whom I was trying to convince. Edward or myself because something inside me told me that wasn't the reason. Edward looked sheepish at the mention of last night.

"Well, then are you feeling better now?" He asked me pulling me into his arms.

"Much." I sighed.

"Then, it' breakfast time for the human!" Edward joked as he led my through the bedroom to the kitchen in our cottage. How lucky am I to have this man?


	7. Pregnant

Every woman remembers the moment they found out they were pregnant. I'm no exception.

Edward was hunting. He didn't want to leave but I promised him something extra special when he got back. He wasn't going to be back for a few hours so I decided to go into town.

The town was beautiful. So full of life and sunshine. I figured that I should get as much of it as I could now because I wouldn't be able to enjoy it later. Then I got sick again. I rushed into the closest building and hurried it the restroom. I was in there for about 5 minutes and when I came out I saw where I ran into.

A pharmacy, super. I could get some stomach medicine. On my way to the over the counter drugs I passed the pregnancy tests. I don't know what made me stop and stare at the stupid objects.

_No. It's not possible. Is it? _Shit shit shit!!! I grabbed one of the boxes and a bottle of anti acids and paid with cash and practically ran back to our cottage. It took me fifteen minutes tops and I was out of breath.

I locked the bathroom door behind me and opened the pink box and read the directions. Inside the box there were two sticks and two cups. You're supposed to "go" in the cups and stick on stick in each cup, and in one minute and thirty seconds. A simple "yes" or "no" would appear on the screens.

It was 1 minute and 30 seconds of hell. I kept crying and thinking of how impossible this is. I shouldn't have ever had to think I was pregnant. Vampires can't have children. It's impossible. Everything they have was turned into venom. I feel like an idiot.

Time to face the facts.

"Bella?" Edward's voice drifted through the door. "Are you alright?"

"Just a second!" I called to him. I wanted to be the one to see the test. I stood up from the floor where I had been sobbing and looked at the tests.

Test one: "YES"

Test two: "YES"

Me: "SHIT! EDWARD!" I screamed and busted out in hysterics. Edward broke the lock on the door and rushed to my side.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He checked me for cuts or marks that weren't there when he left and sighed when there wasn't anything.

"Counter." I breathed. Edward looked at me in confusion and grabbed the sticks of the counter. He didn't understand what they were until he saw the box next to me. Then he saw the results.

"Bella? What… who… it's not mine is it?" His voice was so calm. He believed that I cheated on him. "Whose is it Bella?" His voice got louder and angrier.

"Yours…" I cried. "You would have smelt anyone else on me." I was hysterical as I recalled the conversation I had with Alice and Emmett.

"_Can't you keep the Edward stench down wind?' Emmett plugged his nose._

"_Edward stench?" I didn't understand._

"_Bella, my dear sister, when you, how did you put it, 'slept with' Edward, you two shared scents. And if either of you were to 'sleep with' anyone else all of us would know it. It's a trick for us vampires to know if our mates ever cheat on us." Alice explained._

Edward then changed moods faster than even jasper could change it for him. His scowl became a bright smile as he picked me up and spun me around.

"I don't know how this is possible but I couldn't be happier! Bella you are one of a kind!" He then proceeded to carry me to the couch in our cottage and set me gently there. He pulled out his silver phone and pressed some of the buttons.

"Who are you calling?" I questioned, the tears having stopped by now.

"Carlisle, I want to get you to him and let him get a look at our baby." Edward explained and I felt myself beam at the thought of "our baby".

THE NEXT DAY

"Bella!" Alice squealed when Edward carried me through the Cullen's door. I could tell she was going to hug me tightly but changed her mind in thought of the baby.

"Hi Alice. You know I can walk Edward." I protested for the millionth time.

"Could have fooled me." Emmett joked for the stairs. Rosalie was with him.

"Congratulations Edward. Bella." For the first time I saw Rose give me a genuine smile.

"I'm glad you're back. Now Edward carry her into my office and we'll see this baby." I hadn't even seen Carlisle standing next to Jasper and Esme by the living room entrance.

Stupid vampire speed. I was in Carlisle's office and sitting on a couch before I knew it. How annoying. Carlisle shut the door behind himself and I could hear the protests of the Cullen clan who were left in the hall.

"Ok, Bella. Lift the shirt." Edward commanded as I noticed an ultrasound machine next to the couch. Carlisle was holding a thing of some blue gel and a cup.

"Swallow this. While I get this set up. Edward would you…" Carlisle handed me the cup and Edward the gel. Edward slowly rubbed the cold gel onto my stomach and I swallowed the gross liquid from the cup.

"Now if the test said your were pregnant, you'd be at least two weeks so this should work. If not, I'll play this by ear." Carlisle explained.

A VERY BORING ULTRASOUND THAT DIDN'T WORK LATER

"OK, so we can all hear two heartbeats coming from your body so we all know you're really pregnant. And we all can smell Edward on you and only Edward so we all know it's his." I blushed at this. "You're about a month pregnant if there is a heartbeat and your baby is still very under developed and that's why it didn't appear on the screen. I'll write you some prescriptions for the next few months and we'll check weekly on the baby." Carlisle smiled and wrote some things down,

"We'll have Esme go get these filled for you, love." Edward took the paper and picked me up. As we hurried to Edward's room, I saw him hand Esme the paper and push everyone away from the poor pregnant human, a.k.a. me. When the door was closed securely behind us, Edward placed me on the bed and got on his knees.

"Bella, love, I owe you an apology. When you first showed me the tests I accused you of cheating on me and I should have known you would never…" He began to babble but I silenced him with my lips. I pulled away smiling.

"I'm pregnant." I still couldn't believe it and he kissed me.

"Yes, you are." Edward was smiling too. He pushed me back onto the bed. I pulled his shirt over his head and he did the same to me and we continued our tongues battle for dominance. He ripped me jeans from my legs and continued to do the same with my panties and his pants plus his boxers.

"Hurry." I panted into his mouth. I wanted to feel my husband, the father of my child.

"I love you." He chanted it like a mantra as he entered me. I don't know how long we worshiped each other that day but I remember him placing his hand gently on my stomach where our baby would grow into a living, breathing thing and whispering one word.

"Miracle."

Every woman remembers the day they found out they were pregnant and I was no exception.


	8. Astraea Virgin goddess of justice

Two years ago, I was nothing. I existed. If you would have told me then that in the near future I would meet the man of my dreams and LIVE, I would have called the crazy house. Now I sit at my new family's home with all of them staring at me because we just learned that I can move objects with my mind.

"This isn't possible Carlisle." I stated because it just wasn't. There maybe vampires and shape shifters in the world, doesn't mean that my eyes can magically change color and objets will move at my command.

"It is Bella. I need to run some tests but I'm beginning to think that you had these powers all along." Carlisle was talking in a every calming voice like I was going to freak out again. And I was because he wasn't making any sense.

"HOW THE HELL CAN I HAVE HAD THESE POWERS ALL ALONG CARLISLE?!" He visibly flinched as Edward's endless collection of music began to fly off of their shelves.

"Bella, love, you need to stay calm. This stress isn't good for the baby or you for that matter." Edward, my reason for living, grabbed my hands placed them gently on my ever growing stomach.

"You're right." I sighed. All the floating objects in the room fell to the ground. "But all this started with the baby. Maybe the powers are from the baby." I said hopefully. Everyone was silent crushing that theory straight to the ground.

"Bella, maybe the powers showed up because you're changing. This could be your special ability." Alice tried to cheer me up.

"Yeah, or because the baby knew you were a klutz and brought them out for both of your sakes. You can't fall into anything if you can move them out of your way!" Emmett's silliness made me laugh and lean into my husband.

"Thanks Emmett," I told him and then turned my attention back to Carlisle. "You can run all the tests you need but none that hurt this child. I can throw you into a wall with out even touching you, you know." Everyone laughed at that and soon (after many more theories about my baby) everyone left me and Edward to ourselves.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Edward ran his cold fingers through my hair.

"Honestly, great. I feel like I can do anything and with this new skin I could and survive." I was trying to joke but with the current situation, it was almost impossible.

"Honey, I'm so sorry I did this to you! You are in danger because of me." There he is. The man I married. The worrying, guilty man that places everything on him.

"Edward stop it! This is as much my fault as yours. It so happens that it takes two people to make a child. Now stop with the guilt trip, kiss me, and hum my lullaby until I fall asleep." And he did.

And when I dreamed, I dreamed of a golden mountain surrounded by beautiful people, Each of these people had powers like mine and each of them were happy. They surrounded me like I was a long lost relative who went on vacation for a long time. One beautiful man with bronze hair and forest green eyes kissed me like a lover and whispered my name like a caress.

"Astraea!"


	9. The Legand and the guardians

"APOLLO!" I shot up in bed. I don't know how, but I knew that the man was Apollo.

"Bella, honey, are you alright?" Esme was at my side quickly. "Do you need something?" She sounded so concerned.

"It was just a dream Esme. Nothing to be worried about. Where's Edward?" I searched the room for my vampire lover.

"Right here my love." Edward entered the room carrying a tray of food. "I thought I'd surprise my beautiful wife with breakfast in bed." He placed the tray in my lap and turned to Esme. "Mom..."

"Say no more. I'm gone!" Esme giggled and used vampire speed to get out of the room.

"You know Edward, you didn't have to do this." I laughed as I grabbed a piece of jellied toast off of my plate.

"I know but I don't want you doing too much. Who knows what else the baby will do to you. I can't lose you Bella. I won't." Edward's face was so serious. He was so cute.

"I love you Edward." I sighed. But somehow I felt like the name Edward was wrong. Maybe I'm going insane. I have to be. That dream meant nothing. It was just a dream, because I couldn't have been with Apollo.

"I love you Isabella Cullen." Edward kissed my forehead and then proceeded to feed me my breakfast. After he was done, I asked to go to Carlisle's library. "Why? What could you want there?"

"I just want a change of scenery." I lied. Edward agreed only if he could carry me to which I agreed in return. He placed me in a comfy armchair in the library. I asked for a book about greek gods, which earned a look of question from my husband. But, of course, Edward didn't want to upset me so he was going to get it until it flew from the shelves and into my hands.

"Well, that is a neat trick." Carlisle laughed from his desk. "Go on Edward, you need to call Aro anyway. Tell him you changed Bella to keep him from coming here to punish you. Just don't tell him about the baby. He'll want it of course. We have to protect it." Carlisle told Edward with a gentle look at my baby bump.

"You are right, Father. I'll be back soon Bella." He kissed my lips quickly and pecked my stomach. Then, he was gone.

"Astraea..." I sighed and thumbed through the book. My new powers can really come in handy because the pages magically turned to land on a page the the legend of Astraea.

"What was that Bella. You're looking up Astraea?" Carlisle stood from whatever he was doing to stand next to me. "The Virgin Goddess of Justice? Why would you want to know about her?"

"I had a dream about her last night. Astraea and Apollo." I looked at the book. The legend was about the forbidden love that led to Astraea's downfall.

'Astraea was the Virgin Goddess of Justice with the power of minds. She used these powers to read the minds of people put on trials for misdoings. If the human was guilty she would use her mind to throw said human into the Underworld.'

"She could move things with her mind, Carlisle. Like me?" I looked up from the book to my father-in-law.

"That is an interesting fact." Carlisle smiled gently. I could tell he was beginning to think I was truly going crazy. I ignored him and continued reading.

'Astraea was banished to human from when she had a love affair with Apollo, God of music, prophecies, poetry, and archery. Also said to be the god of light and truth. Is associated with the sun. Also referred to as the most beautiful of the gods. He is Artemis's twin brother, and son of Zeus. Their love was among the few great loves of the time. Except one small issue. Astraea was supposed to remain a virgin for all eternity. When Apollo and Astraea consummated their love, Zeus banished the goddess to human form to be reborn and her soul never to return to Mount Olympus to be with Apollo.

Apollo's soul was to be trapped forever in music. Music that surrounded Astraea's soul. Apollo could see the girl live in each of her bodies but never touch her. It is said that if Apollo found an empty body of a baby, a baby who was to be born dead, and entered that body, he would meet up with Astraea. And if they are reunited and their love consummated again, they would create a child that would begin a war between the gods and the humans. With the human guardians protecting the child.'

"Carlisle, what are the 'human guardians'?" I questioned. Ignoring the fact that my heart ached for the fallen goddess.

"Why don't you look for yourself?" Jasper said from the door way.

"Jasper!" Carlisle yelled. It sounded like an order. I had never heard Carlisle yell before and it frightened me.

"What Carlisle? If she is going to be one of us, she needs to know the truth." Jasper sounded so calm. "Go on Bella. Look it up."

'The Human guardians were created by Zeus and Hera, Zeus' wife and sister, to protect the humans when the gods were on Mount Olympus. They were strong, fast, inhumanly beautiful and shined like jewels when the sun hit them. Hera gathered fallen soldiers and beautiful women to create the first few. Zeus used his powers to trade their blood with a dangerous poison created from different types of animal venom. When the first five were created, the gods were shocked to learn that the creatures that were made to protect human life, had to take it to survive. The guardians had to drink the blood of humans to sustain life. In current legend. They are called Vampires.'


	10. In heaven and hell

"Vampires?" I gasped.

"Yes." Alice's voice floated to my ears. I looked up to see my new family watching me sadly.

"So, vampires were created by the greek gods?" I mumbled.

"Yes." This time it was Rosalie.

"And you believe that there were in fact Greek Gods?" Because I really didn't.

"Yes." My Edward sighed. This really pissed me off. They knew this and they didn't think to tell me.

"WERE YOU EVER GOING TO TELL ME?!" I shouted causing Carlisle's desk to tip over.

"Eventually, we just didn't know how." Esme cried. I had upset her.

"Oh, Esme. I'm sorry for yelling but honestly this sounds crazy. Do you have any proof or am I just supposed to believe you?" I really couldn't wrap my head around it. Never mind the fact that I was beginning to think that I was this Astraea woman.

"My maker and I met around 100 years before I changed Edward. He was one of the original five." Carlisle told me.

"And how do you know that he was telling the truth?" I questioned this unknown character.

"Well, love, I've met this man. I've read his mind. He has very detailed memories." Edward took steps toward me and was hit by a flying book. "Alright, I understand you're angry but honestly, love, would you have believed us?" He had a point.

"Bella, did you find your answers? About your dream?" Carlisle obviously thought this was a good time to change the subject.

"What dream, sis?" Emmett bounced with anticipation.

"I dreamed of Mount Olympus and Apollo. He called me Astraea. Then I woke up. That's why I wanted the book. I wanted to know who this Astraea woman was." I admitted. I should have told Edward about this.

"And did you get them?" Alice, my best friend, asked me. I could tell she was just excited about this as Emmett.

"She was a goddess of justice who loved Apollo and was banished to human form. She could move objects with her mind to punish people and had to remain a virgin. When her and Apollo slept together she got in trouble. She is supposed to be reborn every time she dies. And Apollo became music and surrounded her all her life. But he can take over a still-born's body and live that baby's life to find her. And when they're together again they'll have a kid who will begin the war between the humans and gods with the vampires fighting with the child." I summarized what I read.

"So you think you're this girl?" Jasper spoke up. I have him to thank for knowing the truth.

"She could be." Edward considered. We all turned to look at him in awe. "What? It's possible."

"How? Edward if she is Astraea then you have to be Apollo." Esme did have a point. How is that possible?

"My mother used to tell me this story. About how when I was born, I seemed dead. She and my father were heartbroken. But as the doctor was explaining to them that I most likely died during the birth and not the pregnancy, I began to cry. Maybe I was dead, maybe my soul is Apollo's. It would explain my piano skills and the fact that Bella and I couldn't stay away from each other. We were meant to be." Edward's story was beautiful and tragic. I began to image my life without him ever being in it and it made me cry.

"Bella, sweetheart, why are you crying?" Esme and Alice grabbed my hands.

"I don't really know!" I sobbed.

"Hormones." Carlisle said as if that explained everything. Which to me, it didn't.

"Everyone, why don't we let Edward take Bella to their room. She needs to rest. It really has been a very busy day." Esme kissed the top of my head and pulled Carlisle out of the room. Edward approached me and when nothing came flying at him, he picked me up, then carried me to our bed.

"Edward, could all of this really be happening. I mean, yes, the Apollo in my dream did look just like you but I could have just been dreaming. I could have read about Astraea before and forgot. I really don't our baby to really be the cause of a war. Please, tell me that this is fake!" I gripped his shirt in my hands and cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry Bella. This is possible and most likely happening. But, know this. If this is going to be the start of a war, I'll be fighting in it. For some reason I feel very angry at the gods for separating us. I will be with you for ever. No matter what. Muon Creed Des Zeteus Metine Keri." That was all I heard because by then, I was asleep again. But I knew what those words meant.

'I Heaven we met and in Hell we waited.'


	11. dream a little dream of me

Again I dreamed of Apollo and Astraea. It was the day they met. Astraea was summoned to Mount Olympus to over see the trial of the sirens that killed yet another mortal. Apollo was there as well. Their eyes met and that day the sun shone brighter than ever before.

'I am Apollo.' He greeted me (Astraea) after the sirens were sent back to their islands.

"I know who you are, Apollo. I am Astraea." I tried to ignore him. I knew that if I were to truly know him, I would fall in love. That could never end well.

"Astraea, the one who Zeus has commanded be forever innocent? Well, then I believe I should stop trying now for I will almost surely never win you." Apollo sounded so sure of himself that it was almost laughable.

"I am not a prize to be won!" I waved my hand a Apollo was sent flying across the skies.

"Astraea, my child, what has you so angry?" Zeus questioned from his highest cloud.

"Nothing I cannot handle on my own, old friend. Just a small bug." I joked and began my descent towards the earth. I knew I was being followed but that didn't matter to me. I knew who it was and I was also aware of the faint beginnings of love blooming in my heart.

"Bella?" I heard my angel call to me. "Bella! You have to wake up now!" I know that tone. He was worried. Something was wrong. I managed to peal my eyes open and lance at my husband.

"What is it Edward? I was having a nice dream." I whispered.

"Someone is here to see you my love. He calls himself Hypnos." Hypnos? I know that name.

"I know him, Edward. I don't know how but I do." I told him a shot out of bed. I hurried down the stairs to the living room where the entire Cullen clan was waiting with the man I know to be the God of Sleep.

"Hello, my child." Hypnos greeted me. I knew he wasn't my father but it was a term the gods called Astraea because she remained a "maiden" almost her whole life.

"Hello, old friend." It's what I remembered to be what Astraea greeted all of the higher gods because they were, indeed, OLD friends.

"I knew that you would awaken soon. And Apollo, dear boy!" Hypnos rushed to Edward and pulled him into a hug. "I haven't seen you in much too long. It seems that you have become a guardian. Interesting." Hypnos then returned to his spot on the couch.

"Hypnos, why are you here?" I spat. We weren't really that good of friends on Mount Olympus.

"Oh, you haven't changed a bit, little girl. Still cruel a horrible I see." Hypnos laughed. Jerk.

"Or maybe I just don't like you. And you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?" I suppressed the urge to through him through a window.

"Little Virgo, I should think you would be nicer to me since I'm the one sending you your memories in dream form." Hypnos was now staring at Rosalie with sick interest.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Sandman, she's taken by the big one there." I threw a look at Emmett and smirked. "And what do you mean you sent the dreams? Why would that help you?"

"Bella, you are being very rude to this man." Esme scolded.

"Oh, don't worry Esme, dear. We go way back. Almost like family." Hypnos insisted.

"You wish Hypnos. You have never been a part of Zeus' family. You could only DREAM of it." I shot at him.

"Wait, Astraea was Zeus' family. Like his daughter or something?" Emmett questioned. I knew where this was going. Apollo was Zeus' son and Astraea his daughter. We were half- siblings but in that time it was welcome and a happy time when siblings were wed.

"Yes, Emmet. But you have to understand. Times were very different then. Apollo and I were half- siblings but no one cared. They only cared that we had been together intently." I explained to my goofy older brother.

"So you are beginning to become Astraea. I'm glad. You'll need those memories when your father comes to call. I cannot awaken Apollo because your edward here does not sleep. Therefore he does not dream. You'll have to set him free on your own, Virgo. Before the child is born. She will be powerful and therefore a threat to your father and all of our kind. I came to warn you because I was once friends with Apollo and you were once my great hate. Protect the baby girl and she will protect you in time." Hypnos then stood said goodbye to the Cullens and walked out the front door.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett yelled. Only he would bust out randomly like that.

"Hypnos, the god of dreams. We didn't like each other much because I was to remain untouched and he wanted me. He even stalked me in my dreams. It was downright creepy." I tried to appeal to the Cullens humor but no one laughed. Great. "I'm sorry, I've brought this here. Now the all mighty Zeus," Catch the sarcasm? "I coming here to take this baby from us."

"Well, at least we learned that it'll be a girl!" Alice pipped up and giggled.

"A girl?" Edward croaked. "We're having a girl? Bella!" Edward grabbed me, picked me up, swung me around and kissed me. "A girl!" He sighed.

"Bella, we will handle Zeus when he comes but until then, you should work on waking up the Apollo in Edward." Carlisle was the voice of reason as always.

"Well then, let's get to work, Sol. We have a lot of work to do!"

And so it beginning of the end. or for all we know, it could be the end of the beginning.


	12. Beautiful Goddess

"Edward move quicker! My family would kill you right now if this was them." They weren't ready. The Olympians will kill them. I can't do this!

"Bella, we can't be that bad." Jasper tapped my shoulder kicking me out of my thoughts.

"You are, Jasper. I'm sorry. I know I've only known all you for a few years but I remember m old life. I remember how good they are and you guys just aren't ready. I can't lose al of you. You're my family now!" I was getting more and more hormonal these days Carlisle says it because the baby is due in a few weeks.

"Ok, Baby Belly, we'll keep going. You know it's not like we need sleep any way." Oh Emmett! He got me to laugh but it wasn't enough to get me to forget.

"Yeah, Emmett, you do that. I'm going to go rest. Keep at it." I turned on my heals and slowly walked back to the house. I just couldn't watch my family fight each other anymore. It was like watching them practice before the battle with Victoria. Horrifying. At least I'll be able to fight with the gods when it comes to that.

"Isabella." Oh no. When my dear husband uses my full name, there's always trouble. "Please, love, just listen to me. We're going to be perfectly fine."

"I hope so, I hope so." I whispered. Edward, at vampire speed I might add, wrapped me in his arms and carried me to our room.

"No, I know so." Edward licked my ear and slowly peeled off my clothing. It's been a couple weeks since Edward decided that having sex wouldn't make things worse.

"No fair… no clothes for you." I whined and ripped Edward's shirt. It was like we were in a trance. We were animalistic. Ripping and grinding. We just needed each other. This is how we've been since Hypnos dropped the news that I had to awaken Apollo.

It was twenty minutes later when Edward finally spoke.

"Astraea, she was a great fighter Bella. But I was always better, my love. Father was terribly upset when you called me a bug. Though I did get to follow you back to Earth. You were the first women to tell me 'no'." I had no idea where this came from. I gapped at my husband in complete shock.

"You remember that?! Edward! This is wonderful! You might just awaken in time for the baby's birth!" I was ecstatic.

"I remember that once we fell in love, Zeus was angry enough to banish us. That trial was horrible. We never even stood a chance. Bella, promise me that we'll never have to end up like that again. I won't lose you like that. I can't. Not again."

"I can't promise that Edward. You know I can't but I can say that I'll try. I'll try harder than anything to protect you and this baby."

As the saying goes, "God has a funny sense of timing" and that he does. Right as I finished my declaration, I felt as if I peed my pants.

"Bella!" Edward screamed. "You're water just broke! Carlisle!" He was freaking out but I knew this would happen sooner rather than later. Babies are funny that way.

"Bella, the baby is coming now! I have all the equipment here," Carlisle was now in the bedroom with his black doctor's bag.

** I'm going to skip this experience of pain and cursing Edward and every one of the Cullens to Hades, you know just so no one has to put me through those memories. **

"Congratulations Bella and Edward. Here's you're baby girl!" Carlisle had taken the baby right after she was delivered to take a blood (she apparently has blood) sample and clean all that baby goop off of her.

Carlisle placed my baby in my arms and ushered the Cullens out of the room. Esme, Alice and Rose had changed the bed linins while Edward helped me change into some clothes.

"So, what do we name her?" Edward whispered to me as not to disturb the bundle of cuteness I now help gently.

"Thiea. She was a titan who ruled the Sun along with Apollo. I thought that was perfect." I shared my thinking with Edward.

"Theia it is. Theia Athena Cullen. Beautiful"


	13. The Great Huntress

Call me silly but I really thought I' I'd be on a blood Rampage by now. I mean Carlisle thought that after Theia was born I would be a full vampire (well… technically Guardian, but you get the idea). Now Carlisle believes that I am full vampire without the need for blood. He says it's because of my past life.

"Edward! Theia just smiled at me!" Emmett cried into the large house.

"No she didn't Emmett." Rose laughed she knew what really happened.

"Yes she did! What else could that…? Oh Theia that smells!" Emmett whined because he realized that Theia has gas. "Bella, come get your daughter." He handed Theia to me as if I could stop her insides from working.

"Gee. Thanks Emmett. It's ok Theia; we'll go see Daddy. Yeah let's do that." I had gotten used to talking to Theia as if she really knew what I was saying. But at the word Daddy, she was giggling and smiling at me. "See Emmett that was a smile!" I boasted.

I carried Theia to the back door of the house to see Edward and Alice fighting. Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were standing and watching. But Edward turned to us as soon as the door opened. Esme got to us first and quickly started making baby faces at Theia.

Alice hadn't moved and that frightened me. Alice was always happy to see Theia. Plus she was staring off into nothing so this could only mean vision.

"Bella, Edward, who is Artemis? And why would she come here?"

"Artemis? Why? What? Edward?!" I freaked. I mean when Artemis comes to Earth it is to hunt and I'm guessing that she's hunting us.

'Esme, take Theia inside and hide her. Keep her quite and don't bring her to us until we say so. Go!" Edward's been gaining his memories slowly day by day in the past month. And he knew who Artemis is. It wasn't two minutes after the vision that Artemis appeared in the Cullen home.

"Hello brother." She greeted Edward.

"Dear sister. How have you been?" Edward was cold. Quick.

"Oh well, brother and as I hear you two are married, sister." Artemis gestured to me. "Now where is my niece? Father sent me to take her. And you know you've never been stronger than me." Artemis is laughing now and that pisses me off.

"Now you listen here, huntress. You will never have my baby. She is ours and ours alone, _sister._ If our father wants her, he'll have to destroy me because I would never allow you to take her from me. Understand?" I was pissed and angry. This woman had no right. Screw her and screw the gods.

"Fine. Then I will be the one to kill you now." Artemis took one step forward and I saw the Cullens move slightly, but I was always very quick. _Well, Astraea was…. _I used my new found powers to project her trough the back wall. Then I had her pinned to a tree and I was off again.

"Oh, what's the matter? Can't move? Oh well then, I'll take this time to tell you something, you go back to Zeus and tell him something for me. You tell him that if he comes after us, that prophecy will come true. We will destroy him and overtake him. I helped create the guardians and I'll help train them. They will be ready for him and so will our daughter. Now get your old ass away from my home!" I released her and with one last look of terror, she flew off.

There was a brief moment of silence among my family but of course Emmett had to break it.

"Damn, Bella! You kicked her ass! I've never seen you look so fierce! I wish you had had these powers when James was after you. You could have done some serious damage! Now I kind wish that we had powers!" Emmett was just goofing around but that's always what he's doing when he gives me great ideas.

"Powers of you own?" I whispered and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What was that love?" Edward questioned.

"Oh, just getting an awesome idea from Emmett." I laughed. Carlisle and Jasper both got these looks of worry (probably since any idea Emmett gives someone is most likely dangerous) but Alice and Emmett looked beyond happy.

"Now, I think the games are really beginning."


End file.
